


coping with childhood trauma, i guess

by stensland



Category: Girls (TV), Peter Rabbit (2018)
Genre: (i mean kind of.), Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Someone take me out lmfao, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stensland/pseuds/stensland
Summary: thomas has issues keeping dry through the night. adam thinks it's hot.





	coping with childhood trauma, i guess

Thomas’s hand was curled around Adam’s cock, moving up and down in a rough pattern that was unlike the planned ahead motions that he usually executed. Adam pushed back, trying to get Thomas’s cock farther inside him. 

“Focus more on fucking me,” Adam grunted.

“I’m trying,” Thomas panted. “But I want you to feel good too.”

“Jesus, do you think I don’t  _ like  _ bottoming?” 

“N-No! No, I’m sure bottoming is pleasurable-”

“Get your hand off my cock, McGregor. Focus on my ass.”

“Sorry.”

Thomas moved his hand away from his cock and moved both of his hands to Adam’s hips. He grabbed onto the tight flesh and pushed himself deeper into Adam’s ass. After several tries of sex, only to have too much lubricant that caused Thomas’ cock to slide right out, this was nice. Thomas was happy. The deep growls Adam produced let him know that he was doing a better job. Efficiency and satisfaction were  _ always  _ Thomas’ priorities. 

“I’m going to come,” Thomas warned, biting down on his bottom lip.

“‘Kay,” Adam replied. 

Thomas was about to spit back a warning to be polite, but before he could, his eyes crossed and he leaned forward with a gasp as he came, the condom he had around his cock collecting the sperm.

“Oh my god,” Thomas groaned. His hands left Adam’s waist and reached down to grab at the condom as he pulled out. “That was brilliant, Adam, wow--”

“I didn’t come,” Adam interrupted dryly. His erection became the focal point of Thomas’ after sex haze. 

“Shit,” Thomas replied. “Shit, I should’ve waited to come- Ehm, do you want me to suck it off?”

Adam rolled his eyes and slowly got up from the bed. “Nah. I’m going to go take a shower.”

Thomas dropped the tied condom onto the floor, flung himself across the bed, and wrapped his gangly arms around Adam’s waist. “No, no, I can finish you off. Let me-”  
Adam patted his boyfriend’s head condescendingly and stood up. “Babe, s’fine. I just took your virginity. Am I supposed to complain?”

Adam stood up, stretched his back, and walked off, his cock bobbing with each step. Thomas stared at it in embarrassment as it bobbed off, still hard, still waiting to come- Ugh, why wasn’t he just good at things the first time he tried them? He shook his head. No use in wallowing in self pity. He would just have to train and get better at sex. This was no different from any other skill he learned throughout his life. 

Adam showered with the door open. He went to the bathroom with the door open. He burped without covering his mouth and farted in the same room as Thomas - Adam was  _ gross. _

However, he was not as gross as Thomas’ little secret. 

Thomas opened his underwear drawer and pulled out a package of protective underwear. Ever since he was little, Thomas always had accidents. He guessed it was because of the trauma of being an orphan, of being mistreated by his peers, of missing his parents who he never really knew. Maybe he pushed himself too hard and ended up bedwetting because of that stress. Maybe his body was just too stupid and weak to be able to hold his bladder during the night. Whatever it was, it was gross. And embarrassing. And the protective underwear was absolutely necessary if Thomas wanted to keep his bed dry during the night. 

He should go to the bathroom before getting into his diaper and pajamas. Thomas wasn’t aware of how exhausting sex was, and his other bathroom was down the hall. Did he want to leave his bedroom to use the bathroom? The angel on his shoulder begged him to gain the motivation to use the bathroom. The devil on his shoulder told him that there was no way in hell he was leaving the bedroom, nor was he about to piss in front of Adam. So, carefully, he slipped on the protective underwear and pulled his flannel pajama bottoms on top. He took off the now sweaty white t shirt he forgot to take off and put it neatly into his dirty laundry basket. He put a matching flannel shirt on and climbed into bed.

The pity party wasn’t going to stop until sleep took over him. 

After spending so long in the countryside, Thomas found it difficult to fall asleep when noises were surrounding him. How odd, he thought, was it for him to lose the ability to fall asleep in an apartment next to a constantly busy road. He couldn’t find sleep now, and the only noise was the shower and the occasional grunts of Adam masturbating into the drain. Would that be clogged tomorrow? Thomas stayed up, staring at the open bathroom door. The toilet called for him, but his legs refused. 

After a few minutes, the shower stopped and Adam stepped out. 

“You awake?” he called.

“Yes,” Thomas replied, his voice muffled.

“Where do you keep your clean towels?”

“The closet next to the sink. You can hang the dirty towel onto the rack on the door.”  


“Thanks.”

Adam spent another few minutes drying off before coming out, a small smile on his face. He collapsed into the bed and pulled the sleepy brunette close to him. 

“Thanks for fucking me,” Adam said, pressing a kiss to Thomas’ lips. 

Thomas kissed him back. “Do you always have to be so lewd?”

“Yeah. I do, actually. G’night.” 

“Love you.”

Adam rolled over. “Love you too.”

 

* * *

 

Thomas was stiff as a board when he slept. There was no muffled cries during his sleep, no flailing of the limbs, nothing to indicate that he was having another nightmare. It wasn’t until 2 in the morning, when the nightmare started to reach its climax, when Thomas accidentally pissed the bed. A soft, thudded stream hit the padding around his bottom half, and continued to stream until the protective underwear couldn’t take anymore and leaked onto the bed. It wasn’t a catastrophe. Most of the piss was contained. Still, Thomas woke up, groggily, and could feel the heavy fabric almost immediately. He groaned quietly and slowly crept out of bed to assess the situation.

Adam was still asleep, snoring loudly. He took his phone out and turned the flashlight on to check out the sheets. Stained, of course. Had he really had that much to drink yesterday? They went on a hike prior to sex - Adam had him practically chugging water to stay hydrated and healthy. Shit. He couldn’t go back to bed after this. He couldn’t fall asleep in wet pants, a wet  _ diaper _ , and on top of a wet sheet. Fuck him.

“Babe?” came a half asleep voice. Adam was waking up.

“It’s okay, darling! Go back to sleep, I’m okay, I’m just going-”

Adam rolled over, his hand flopping directly onto the wet spot.

“Babe?”

“I said I’m fine, no worries!”

“Why is my hand wet?”

“Ehm, I spilled some water, it’s fine!”

Adam brought the hand up to his nose and sniffed it. His eyes were still shut.

“Did you piss the bed?”

“I-I didn’t! You see, ehm, it was one of those rabbits-”

Adam patted the wet bed. “C’mere.”

“W… What?” 

“I said c’mere.”

“Adam, that’s  _ gross _ . Get up, let me clean the sheets.”

Adam reached out and grabbed onto the panicking man’s wrist, pulling him back into bed. Thomas let out a shriek. 

“I said _come here_. Listen when I speak to you.”

Thomas laid uncomfortably on the bed, his elbow aching from the uncomfortable position it was yanked into. “Don’t speak to me like that.”

“Sorry,” Adam apologised, not sounding sorry at all. “But, like, this is kind of hot, babe.”

“It’s  _ disgusting  _ and  _ unsanitary  _ is what it is! It’s embarrassing, I-”

Adam cut him off by scooting forward and reaching a hand towards Thomas’s lower half. Thomas immediately jumped, trying to squirm out of the way of Adam’s hand, away from the curious groping that would lead to Adam finding about the diaper.

“Why are you so jumpy?” Adam said. “It’s just piss. It’s hot. No pun intended. Like, it’s sexy.”

“It’s not hot- I’m wearing protective underwear!”

A response didn’t come from Adam for a moment.

“A diaper?” Adam asked.

“Protective underwear!” Thomas repeated, rolling over, feeling uncomfortable over the squelch of the wet underwear, and facing Adam. 

“A diaper,” Adam confirmed. His hand, again, went down to Thomas’s groin. Thomas grabbed at the hand and gave it a squeeze.

“This is mortifying,” Thomas said, his voice practically hissing out of his mouth. “And you think this is sexy?”

“It doesn’t have to be mortifying,” Adam replied. “It’s interesting, right? Everyone has their little thing. Some people separate the food on their plate-”

“I do that.”

“Some people are never nudes-”

“I hate being undressed.”

“And some people wear diapers-”

“Protective underwear!”

“And I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that, Tommy. It’s hot as fuck. Do you have to wear diapers all the time?”

Thomas stared at him in the darkness silently for a minute. Finally, he let out a huff. He wanted to get out of the thing, he wanted this conversation to end, and he wanted Adam to forget this ever happened. 

“No, just at night. I don’t normally need them. You were using the shower. I couldn’t go potty- I couldn’t use the bathroom before bed. You know how I am.”

Adam nodded. Thomas could barely see those beautiful, dark locks bounce. 

“And my bladder was full. And I had a nightmare. You know my childhood.”

Adam nodded again. His childhood wasn’t the best either. That conversation, which was had only a few days after meeting, was a nice bonding experience. 

“And I wet myself. And I’ve always wet myself. And I use protective underwear at night to make sure I don’t… wet the bed. But I had too much to drink yesterday.” 

“You should’ve peed.”

Thomas nodded. “I should’ve.”

“Well,” Adam said, slowly. “I want to make you come through that diaper.”

“ _ Adam. _ ”

“No, seriously, you know I’ve been reading up on that sexuality bullshit. Maybe making you come from the diaper will, like, help your issues. You know?”

“Adam. I just lost my virginity last night.”

“Even better. I think. Please? Let me.”

Now it was Thomas’ turn to pause. This was not a situation he ever envisioned happening. It was easy for him to sneak around, he could’ve discreetly disposed of the protective underwear and tackle this later on in their relationship. Adam could’ve been grossed out and decide to break up with him, that could’ve happened too. He could’ve taken it with stride and asked Thomas, politely, to just use the bathroom before bed- He wasn’t supposed to find it hot! 

Still. Adam was hot. There was no denying that if Thomas wasn’t terrified of STDs and other germs, he’d be fucking like rabbits with Adam every day. And if he was being particularly honest with himself, Adam always had a way of sounding like he was in charge of the situation and knowledgeable of what was going on. Thomas was in charge at the toy store. He was in charge of the farm. Maybe he could pass the buck onto Adam and let him be in charge of the home and bedroom. He made a mental note to set hard limits for Adam later.

“Fine,” Thomas agreed. “But if I stay stop, you’re pulling your hand away and letting me clean the sheets. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Adam replied with a grin and practically launched himself on top of Thomas. He kept himself up with his elbow propped up on the bed and another hand reaching itself down underneath Thomas’ now drying flannel pajama bottoms, and pressed his palm against the crotch of the diaper.

It was still warm, and the fabric itched against Thomas’ crotch. Thomas let out a soft moan, which Adam quickly shut up with a kiss. 

“Continue?” Adam asked. “Feel good?”

Thomas almost didn’t want to admit it. He pressed his diaper covered cock against the hand. “Keep going,” he said.

Adam grinned and pushed harder against the diaper. Thomas’ cock was hardening quickly. 

If one were to ask Thomas how he felt, squirming under Adam’s larger frame, his cock trapped in a pissy diaper and Adam encouraging it to get hard, Thomas wouldn’t know what to say. The mortification of sexual gratitude over wearing a goddamn wet diaper mixed with the absolute bliss he felt over having someone perform sexual acts on him - Did Thomas have a kink for humiliation, or was this the coping mechanism Adam described to him? Or was Thomas just sick in the head?

Thomas moaned, again, and grabbed onto the blanket. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch Adam. Was he supposed to just receive and not give? It was against his nature, but goodness was he allowing it to happen. 

Adam moved from pushing his hand against his cock to gripping onto it through the diaper. The fabric threatened to rip. He rubbed the wet fabric with his thumb against the head of Thomas’ cock.

Thomas gasped. 

“Keep going?” Adam asked, again.

“Please,” Thomas begged. 

“Call me daddy.”

“Huh?”

“Beg for daddy.”

Thomas swallowed and looked up at Adam. Adam was stubborn. He would probably stop, despite the sexual exploration bullshit that he claimed earlier, and go back to bed. Thomas decided he didn’t have an issue with the pet name. “Please, daddy. Please, I’m so close to coming.”

Adam grinned and continued. No amount of kisses could stop the moans and squeaks that erupted from Thomas. The hot friction against his cock was almost better than Adam’s asshole. Almost. His toes curled and, with a final gasp, he came into the wet diaper. His chest heaved as he tried to regain his breath, and Adam rolled off him. 

“How do you feel?” Adam asked, his clammy hands moving to play with Thomas’s hair. Thomas didn’t flinch away. 

“Spent,” was Thomas’s quiet reply. 

“Do you want me to get that diaper off of you? I’ll carry you downstairs to the couch and get the sheets washed.”

“Please, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in two days. it called to me, like jesus had kissed my sweet, sleeping head and implanted this fic idea into my brain. he told me "son, there are not enough diaper fics in the kylux fandom. i know you're not confident enough in your skills to write either kylo or hux, so you must write mcsackler. Please, my child. Do this for me." i couldn't not let it get written. this is my first published porn so plz be easy with me lmfao. thank you to [ash](https://twitter.com/ash_gunnywolf) for being my partner in crime on this!! <3 feel free to scream at me and send me hate on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/stensland).


End file.
